Should I go through with this?
by None Existance
Summary: When Aintzane finds out that Elisa was the cause of her mate's death. She finds the one gargoyle who can help her with her revenge. But will she go through with it or find someone else to love? M for sexual content in later chapters. Demona/OC
1. Dreams do come true

"_Aintzane!" a voice yells to the female. The light blue skinned gargoyle reached out to the owner…her mate…she's falling to the ground below. Tears blur Aintzane's vision as her talons are trying their best to grasp at her mate's in terror. A force stops Aintzane from going any further to her; the brown skinned gargoyle stares horrified at the black haired female as she screams her name._

"_Aintzane!"_

"_Zaza!" Aintzane weeps as she hears a body smacking onto the pavement below as several screams were heard_

_

* * *

_

A roar wakes me up from I stone sleep as I snarl, I look to her in worry, and it was only a dream since she comes toward me.

My mate's gray skin sheds to brown as her red mane flows lightly to her shoulders and back, she's alive…but I am still scared.

"Are you okay love?" she looks concerned as she gently caresses my black hair from my view.

I look to her with tearful eyes as I throw myself into her arms. Brooklyn and Angela looks to us in shock as Zaza slowly shrugs her shoulders to them as she hugs me protectingly.

"Is everything okay, lass?" Hudson pats my shoulder gently as I weep into my mate's bosom.

"She must've had another nightmare." Zaza speaks for me. I'm worried if these dreams are going to come true.

"What nightmares?" goliath walks up to me then looks to Zaza, he knows I'm in no mood to speak.

Zaza calmly makes gentle sounds to ease me from crying, she then leads us inside as goliath follows; everyone else had went to do their things.

She slowly sits down since I'm still crying into her shoulder and kisses my hair gently.

"She says that they are dreams of me falling to my death." She tells the male as I weep louder; just hearing this makes me cry.

"How? There is no way you can fall from here, the stone is thick and has been for years." He asks in worry.

"I know, but she still thinks I'm going to die…" she silently makes hush sounds to calm me down once more, "I told her it was only dreams but she says they feel so real."

"How long has she been having these dreams?"

"Ever since we join your clan." Zaza replies as I wrap my arms around her neck.

Sniffles come from me as I lay my head on her shoulder where it had become wet with tears, "I don't know why I am having these dreams…but I'm frightened." Zaza wraps her strong arms around me gently as she kisses my eyeridge in a loving way. I lean up to her kiss as I sigh sadly.

"Do you two need a moment to talk?" goliath asks; he looks uncomfortable as he looks to us. Zaza looks up to him and nods, "Yes please, I need to talk to her alone."

He nods as he walks away from us, whenever we show eachother affection he seems to want to get away from us.

"Aintzane…" my mate says to me, I visibly flinch as I look up to her, "what is this about?" she continues her question.

I look away in sorrow, I don't know why she doesn't believe me, "its about nothing, my love. I am only worried for your life."

She gently grabs the bottom of my chin then slowly makes me look into her bright yellow eyes, "nothing is going to happen to me, like Goliath said; the stone is thick and has been for years."

"But I…" she smiles warmly at me, which caused me to stop talking.

"Aintzane, we are safe here. I know you worried for us in the past because we had no safe place to rest, but here we have a clan, we have a home to protect us. We need to let go of our past fears…" she kisses me lovingly on the lips then looks to me again, " can you do this for me?" she asks.

I slowly nod my head in agreement, she was right; I needed to let go of my fears. She grins at me as she played with my hair, " There's the female I know and love." I blush lightly as I squirm in her warm arms. She finally releases me for I could stand, "I love you." I tell her as she gets on her feet.

"I love you more." She smirks playfully as she walks away to join Hudson for a glide around the busy city. I smile warmly to her as she jumped off the castle to follow the old gargoyle.

* * *

"Oi you old coot!" Zaza playfully yells in front of her, Hudson looks to her with a smile, "aye?"

"How 'bout a race? Whoever wins gets to pick the movie tonight!" she suggested, she hasn't really race anyone in a while and was dying to fly fast.

" Your on!" he laughs as he dived toward the city, Zaza whooped as she dive-bombed into the city herself.

The pair was already head to head, the castle was the finish line, Zaza then smirked as she sharply turned into a narrow alleyway, she then gasped as she saw clothes line in her way, she dodge pretty much all of them except one that hit her right foot, almost cutting off the talon that was there. She yowled in pain as she pushed herself to her limits to getting home; she wasn't about to lose to an old gargoyle like Hudson just because she got hurt. She finally found Hudson behind her, with a shocked expression on his face.

She laughed in triumph as she flew closer to the castle. A gunshot was heard before they even made it a mile away from the clans' den. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at eachother.

"What in the world was that?" Zaza looked to Hudson who panted.

"I don't know, lass." He responded as they both looked down.

Zaza then growled in a curious way as she dived in to the closest building to where the gunshot was heard last.

"Zaza! Your going to get yourself killed!" Hudson hissed as he followed the hotheaded female.

The female knelt down on her knee spurs and crawled to the edge of the building. Her beads tied to her left horn made a rattling noise silently as she looked down to see a gang and a few cops shooting at eachother. One was the well-known Elisa Maza, their human friend.

"It's Elisa!" Zaza whispered to her friend who looked at the sight as well.

"Aye…and it looks like it's a 'shootout'…Hudson replied.

"Do you think we should help? I mean what if Elisa gets hurt or killed?" she looked worried for the human female.

"Do not underestimate Elisa, lass. She survived a lot." Hudson eased the young female.

"But what if today is not her lucky day?" Zaza asked. Hudson froze, he never thought of that.

"We'll see what we can do-…Zaza!" he snarled as he saw the redhead dive silently behind a dumpster where the gang was shooting at.

She already regretted her actions, as it seemed that these men had huge guns, there were only six of them, what are the odds that they could hurt a gargoyle?

She then ran out with her wings tightly wrapped around her body as she yowled, it caught the men off-guard as if seemed that they stopped shooting.

"Oh shit!" said one man as he aimed his gun at the gargoyle, but before he even pulled the trigger Zaza thrown him across the road then headed for the other five. Hudson quickly jumped off the building to get to the female before she got shot, "hang on, Zaza! I'm coming!"

She hissed in pain as one man actually swung his gun toward her face, using it as a blunt weapon. Her eyes then glowed white as she grabbed the man by the arm and slammed him down into the floor, the cops continued to shoot at the gang and the gargoyle, all expect for Elisa who watched in horror.

"Zaza! Get out of there!" Hudson yelled as he knocked out a man who was aiming his gun toward the female.

Zaza yowled as she tackled a small man who was trying to get away; then a yelp of pain was heard. Hudson quickly looked to Zaza's direction and saw the female on the ground, holding her right thigh as it bled.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" he quickly ran to the wounded female, picked her up in the bridal position, and flew to the air.

* * *

"Help!" Hudson yelled as he landed roughly to the ground, Goliath looked to him then ran to his side.

"What happened?" he demanded to know, Zaza whimpered loudly as she held onto her wound.

"There was a shootout involving Elisa." Hudson said as he quickly laid her down on the couch and ran to get something to pressure the wound.

"And you let her get involved?" he spoke as he got a clothe and wiped the sweat that formed over Zaza's eyeridge.

"Father? Is everything okay?" Angela asked as she walked in with Brooklyn and Lex.

"Brooklyn keep Aintzane away from here." The male nodded as he looked for Aintzane.

"Father why…" she trailed off when she saw Zaza moan lightly as she looked terrified around the room, she was in shock apparently.

Goliath looked to Zaza then tried to comfort the female as he wiped the blood away from her thigh.

Angela slowly walked to see the brown gargoyle and knelt down.

"A-Aintzane?" she panted out as she looked to Angela, she calmed down just a bit by looking at Angela; who she thought was her mate.

Goliath nodded as Hudson finally came back, Angela then smiled slowly as she moved Zaza's red hair out of her face, Zaza whimpered into the touch, "I-I'm so s-sorry…" she whispered.

"It looks like she got shot in the left wing." Goliath muttered to Hudson as he studied her wounds carefully, the female wouldn't be able to fly often now.

"Aye… she must've not known either." Hudson replied.

Angela made a soothing noise as Zaza calmed down to shaking violently due to the shock and pain as Goliath dug the bullet out of her thigh. Hudson tightly tied the bandages on her thigh and her foot, with a yelp Zaza tried to kick the old male away as she became frighten once again.

"Shhh, its okay sister, shhh…" Angela rubbed Zaza's red mane as she held her hand tightly while Goliath held down the kicking leg in case she kicked himself or Hudson.

Zaza then roughly fell onto the couch; her breathing was ragged as she slowly blinked to Angela.

"Is she okay?" Angela looked to Zaza and noticed that the female was getting tired.

"She'll be alright, give her a few hours to rest and she'll be able to walk." Hudson said calmly, they barely dodged a bullet back in the city.

"Where is she?" came Aintzane's yell as Brooklyn blocked her from seeing Zaza.

"Its okay Brooklyn, she's okay for now." Goliath said. Brooklyn was practically ran over by the female when she ran by, Lex and Broadway laughed at the scene.

"Zaza!" she yelled as she fell bluntly on her knees, bumping Angela out of the way.

Zaza moaned as she looked to Aintzane, she winced slightly as she tried to speak, "Angela?"

"Wha…? No…no it's me, Aintzane." She weakly smiled as she kissed her mate tenderly.

"Aintzane?" she asked as she looks tiredly toward her mate.

"Yes…Zaza what did you do to yourself?" Aintzane held back whimpers as she stroked her lover's horns.

"I…I was helping Elisa…"

"Lass, you shouldn't have barged in like that, you could have killed yourself." Hudson scorned the female.

She looked ashamed as she tried to get up, but her mate held her down on her back,

"No you're not going anywhere…you need to rest."

"I'm fine," she shoved herself to the sitting position then slowly got to her feet, "its almost sunrise anyway, this'll heal." She limped away from the crowd.

Goliath looked to Aintzane who was looking scared, "it'll be fine, she is only ashamed, let her get through this." He said as he patted her on the shoulder gently.

"I just hope she's right…" Aintzane muttered to herself as she followed the clan outside.

* * *

_This pain…it's killing me…thank god I'm in my stone sleep otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand this long for twelve hours straight. I can hear my stone skin cracking as I gain mobility in my arms and legs. I roar in pain as I knelt down… I didn't realize that I was on a cliff; I feel my body getting light as the wind pushed air on me._

"_Help!" I managed to yelp as the rest of my stone skin break away from my flesh._

_

* * *

_

Aintzane look to her mate's resting place and gasped, "Zaza!" she dived off the cliff as well as Lex and Broadway, trying to catch Zaza falling to her death.

"Spread your wings!" Lex yelled.

They see her trying but couldn't get to wind beneath her wings, "I can't!" she screams as her body violently moved in the wind. She continued to try but then yowls in pain, she looks to her left wing and sees that a bullet hole tore into a gash that couldn't allow her to fly. She still tried even thought it's useless, she didn't want to die like this.

"Zaza!" Aintzane yelled as she brought her wings closer to her body to fasten her fall, her arms stretched out in front of her.

"Aintzane!" she yells as she tried to spread her wings out to catch the air.

"She's getting to close to the ground! We have to hurry!" Broadway yelled to Lex and Aintzane to warn them.

The group heard whistling in their ears as they gotten closer and closer to the falling female.

"It's to dangerous! We have to stop!" Lex yelled, he just noticed how close they were getting to the ground, Broadway nodded.

"Aintzane!" Zaza screamed in horror as she saw the ground getting closer, she looked up to see her mate's talons trying their best to grasp her own. Aintzane's tears flew off her face as she gasped in sorrow. Lex flew close to Aintzane and gently grabbed her left arm while Broadway grabbed her right. Aintzane looked to them in horror then fought her best to get out of their grips; she quickly looked down to see Zaza falling farther away from her.

A yowl of terror came from Zaza as she reached her hand out as if still trying to grasp her mate's, her yellow eyes looked with a terrified expression to her mate; there was no hope.

"Zaza!" she screamed, "let go of m-!" she was cut off by the sound of screams and a body crashing into a taxi below, her eyes widen in sorrow as she yanked her arms away from the males.

"There is nothing we can do, Aintzane…" Broadway said as the now mate-less female who looked toward the ground in shock and sorrow.

She quickly threw herself into the gentle male's arms and screamed as loud as she could, Zaza had fallen to her death, just like in her nightmare.

* * *

Elisa had heard of this on the news since she was off for the day, she was terrified as she drove to the castle. She saw the statues of the clan since it was in the afternoon, she looked to Aintzane who didn't hold her threatening pose she usually did, instead she was curled up with her wings covering her body, as if protecting herself.

"I'm so sorry Aintzane…Zaza…" Elisa muttered to herself as she looked to the cloudless sky.

* * *

A/N: okay it may not be good but hey at least I'm trying lol. Anyway this is going to be in an AU so please don't get confused. Aintzane and Zaza are mine so I claim them, I do not own the cartoon 'gargoyles' or the characters. This is also going to become a Demona/OC story when it gets there. Hope you liked it: NXU over and out!


	2. The rescue and the meeting

A/N: heya again, I'd appreciate it if some people would review, I know imma selfish girl X3. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone." Angela whispered to Broadway as they looked at Aintzane, who was still outside sitting on the cliff her mate fell off of.

"she hasn't even moved, she needs to socialize, you know?" Brooklyn said as he began to walk near the female till Lex stopped him.

"no…its too soon. Let her get through this her way. And don't try to show some moves on her, it'll get her even sadder."

Brooklyn sighed quietly, guess he had to wait awhile, "alright…"

Aintzane looked to the blacken sky with that memory of her mate's terrified face looking to her. She hugged herself quickly to try to get the image out of her head, she didn't want to remember Zaza's face like this…she looked down to the busy city below and sighed sadly.

"Zaza…" she whispered to herself.

"Aintzane?" a female voice said that caused Aintzane to quietly gasp in shock.

She looked to the owner and wiped a few tears away.

"y-yes, Angela?" she stuttered as she sniffled.

Angela rubbed the back of her neck then smiled sadly, "you haven't ate anything in the past two days, I was worried if your going to starve yourself."

Aintzane looked away, it was true; since Zaza's death she didn't do anything else other then sit on the cliff and mourn her lost.

"I-I just need some time alone…"Aintzane murmured to the lilac gargoyle as she drew her wings closer to her body.

"you sure, sister?" she asked as she took a step forward.

Aintzane spread her wings as if displaying 'don't get closer to me', "I'm sure." She replied.

Angela flinched then backed away till Aintzane stopped displaying of her threat, she then sighed and walked back inside, "please don't be out here long, its going to rain soon."

Aintzane looked to the sky, just what she needed, a cool rain storm to calm her nerves. She dived off the cliff with her wings still wrapped around her body, she then spread her wings out as far as she could, the wind quickly caught under her. She then stayed where she was; the memory was to much.

She sighed again sadly as she flew away from the castle, the clan wasn't helping in her depression, they were only making it worst. Stray rain drops splashed onto her body as the lights of the city darkened, she really just need to be alone and she only knew one place for that.

* * *

She landed by an opened field where tombstones were present, the graveyard was the only place where it was quiet and safe, the park wasn't very much safe. She looked around and noticed a new grave that was on her left side. She slowly walked to the tombstone and knelt down the read the name:

'Samantha Wright, 2007-2011'

"this was a hatchling…" Aintzane sighed sadly as she crossed her legs, still sitting in front of the grave.

She looked around for a minuet then looked down and plucked a daffodil from the ground. She looked to the tombstone and slowly placed it on the cold gray rock.

"oh look who we got here…it's a female." Said a deep voice which cause Aintzane to stand in a threatening pose. She looked to a mutant who was smirking at her, he looked like he was mostly wolf. He sat on a tombstone across Aintzane, his arms crossed onto his chest and a leg rested on the other.

"I-I didn't know anyone else was h-here…I'm sorry if I'm trespassing…" she stuttered, she didn't like the looks on this male.

"well your not really, where's your clan?" he asked as he stood on his feet.

"um…their back home…I just came here to clear my mind…" she whispered as she backed up where she bumped into the gravestone she read earlier.

"and…" he walked closer with a questioning grin, "you mate? Is he around?"

Aintzane flinched as she looked for another way to get out of the question. His grin grew wider, "ah he isn't around…that's good…that's good…"

"and h-how is it good?" she wrapped her wings tightly around her body as she climbed over the grave.

He flew closer to her and licked his lips, "I didn't want to fight someone after what I'm about to do to you."

Aintzane whimpered as she ran the other direction as the male laughed, "I love a good chase!"

She tripped over her feet a couple of times then she quickly got up and continued running. The male was hot on her trail, she spread her wings and jumped into the air but before she had time to catch the wind, the male wrapped his arms and wings around her where they both fell to the ground.

She yowled in pain, the male landed on top of her.

"get off me!" she clawed at him as he panted with lust. He growled in dominance then placed his index finger onto her lips, "shh-shh, now we don't want to get too loud, do we?"

she snarled as she kicked her legs to make it harder for him to enter her, "hold still!" he growled louder.

A cat-like yowl came from the sky as a body thudding on the ground was heard, "don't tell me your trying AGAIN, Fang!" the female voice snarled.

"h-help!" Aintzane whimpered as she kicked the male again.

"shush!" he looked to Aintzane then back to the owner, "well what can I say? She had it coming."

Aintzane looked to the owner and saw bright red eyes staring at Fang, the blue skinned gargoyle marched up and grabbed the male by the shoulder.

"get off of her!" the red head snarled as she threw Fang off of Aintzane.

The frighten female quickly tried to get to her feet as she hid behind a gravestone.

"oh come on, Demona, she isn't in your clan so you don't have to worry!" Fang growled in annoyance.

"do you think I like you trying to rape every female in Manhattan?" she walked toward Fang who kept backing up with his arms held up in defense.

"hey now…Demona…don't try anything careless here."

"careless? Oh ho-ho no, I'm not going to be careless, I'm going berserk on your ass."

Aintzane covered her fin-like ears as she heard muffled yowling, roaring, and blows hitting blows. She whimpered in fear as she drew her tail, legs and wings closer to her body. "forget this! I'm outta here!" he yelped as he flew to the sky holding his arm.

"and don't get near her again!" Demona yelled at Fang as her eyes burned with hatred toward that male.

"pl-please! Don't come near me!" Aintzane demanded as she displayed a threat. Demona looked shocked then smirked, "Don't worry, I'm not like that horny male where I'll rape you." she walked forward, she had a feeling Aintzane's threat wasn't going to pull through.

"but how do I know I can trust you?" Aintzane backed up again where she tripped on her own tail.

"ow…" she moaned lightly.

"you know, for a gargoyle your pretty clumsy." Demona reached down and helped the petite female up to her feet.

Aintzane stared at Demona in a stunned look, "Zaza…" she whispered to herself.

"hmm?"

Aintzane looked away, wiping her tears away quickly, "nothing…"

"what's your name anyway? I haven't seen you around here before." Demona asked as she looked at Aintzane's body, this gargoyle seemed to be weak in battle.

"I…I'm from Goliath's clan…but I just came here to clear my mind…" Aintzane stuttered as she followed Demona's eyes. "can you please stop looking at me like that?"

"hmm." Demona rested her chin on her hand, "alright, since you almost got raped and all. Name's Demona."

"Demona?" Aintzane visibly flinched as she backed away from the blue skinned female.

"yea, I'm guessing you heard about me?" she smirked as she nodded her head in agreement.

"you-your our enemy!" she answered with a growl.

"nah, I'm _their _enemy, you on the other hand…I'm not."

"how do I know your telling the truth?" Aintzane kept her distance as her tail swayed in alert.

"well, I wouldn't have saved your ass if I was your enemy." She winked playfully as she leaned her waist on a headstone. Aintzane blushed lightly as her tail's fins railed out in shock.

"why are you with that clan? I'm sure you aren't there for the males."

"no way! I happen to have a ma-…"Aintzane stopped herself, Zaza was dead, she had no mate anymore.

Demona noticed and walked up to Aintzane, "you were that female's mate weren't you? the one who crashed into a taxi."

Aintzane snarled, "how do you know about that!"

"it was everywhere, news stands, television, people; it got around fast." Demona backed away, a mad female isn't a good one, Demona should know this of all.

Aintzane looked to the sky and noticed the colors fading in, "yes…I was…I was her mate…" she looked back to the red haired female and blinked in shock, Demona handed her a card and a weird device.

"we don't have much time for questions, take this phone and my card. When your alone we'll talk."

"about what?"

"that's for me to know and for you to find out." Demona smiled as she jumped into the air and flew away quickly.

Aintzane looked to the cell phone and made a confused smile, she then put it in her shirt and jumped into the air herself, quickly flying back home. She didn't want to rest there.

* * *

A/N: a little short I know, but I got a good chapter for next time ^^ please review if I should continue or not. I hope so cause this might be good. To me I think it will but I don't know about you. NXU over and out!


	3. Phone call

A/N: okay I don't know if people noticed but I uploaded the wrong chapter, stupid me haha XP, anyway that was going to be for chapter four. Okay now that I got that out of the way imma give you chapter three. Enjoy ^^

Its been at least three days…or four…I can't remember…, ever since I almost got raped then got saved by our enemy, its hard to keep track of the nights. I still have a lot to take in, Zaza's death…how come she had that bullet hole in her left wing? Why is Elisa acting weird whenever she sees me? Why did Demona rescued me? As you can see I have a lot the think over. Zaza would've figured this out in a few hours…oh Zaza, how I miss you…I sigh heavily as I play with my tar black hair.

"hey Aintzane, you said you wanted to learn how to use a cell phone right?" Lex asked as he sat beside me.

"hmm? I'm sorry I'm a bit distracted heh…" I gave him a weak chuckle as I move a strand of my hair behind ear.

"well I can understand that." He patted my shoulder gently. I gave him a reassuring smile as I scoot closer to him, "so what it this thing?" I ask, trying to get on a new subject.

"ah okay this is a device where it lets humans talk to eachother from great distances," Lex smiled.

"hmm…" I nod my head, is this why Demona gave me this sell phone?

"and how does it work, basically?" I ask as I look at the buttons, this looks confusing.

"ah well, down here are the numbers…" he pointed to the small pad where the human numbers where, "you press these to get a someone you want to talk to, say like…Elisa; you put her number in here and it'll call only her. You understand so far?" he asked.

"um…I think so…" I rub my eyeridge then looked at the small green and red buttons, "what are these for?" I pointed to them.

"I was about to get to that, after you have the number you want to call, you press the green one, it'll search for the number. And if your finished with your conversation, hit the red button to hang up."

I nod, "and how do you know the person your calling answers?"

"their voice will come out of here," he pointed to the top of the flip sell phone where small holes were noticeable, "and when its your turn to speak just speak down here," he pointed to the bottom of it.

"ah…" I smile, now I think I understand this.

"I'm guessing you figured it out, huh?" he smiled to me as he handed me back the phone.

"yep, thanks Lex. I don't think I'd understand all this human devices without your help." I smile warmly to him.

"ah your just saying that." He chuckled as he got up, "hey I'm going for a glide with Broadway, cya." He waved as I nodded to him.

"bye." I wave back then looked around my surrounding, I take out the card Demona gave me and looked at the numbers.

"should I call her…?" I ask myself as I stare at the card. "Dominique Destine"

939-581-6729

Just who was Dominique? I look to the number pad and slowly and gently pressed the numbers that looked like the ones on the card.

"to talk press the green button." I tell myself as I used my index finger to hit the button. Its making this weird sound, like a ringing or something, then I hear a voice I didn't recognize quickly.

"Nightstone company, how may I help you?" came a voice.

I basically freaked out cause I didn't expect this to work, "um h-hello?"

"yes, ma'am how can I help you tonight?" the male voice asked.

"um…I'm looking for Demona, is she there?" I asked.

"hmm, I'm sorry. No one with the name Demona works here." He replied in a bored tone.

I look to the card then smiled, "how aboutDominique Destine?"

It took a minuet before he answered, "yes, she went home earlier, shall I take a message?"

I bit my lower lip as I scratch the back of my neck, "um, if you can tell me her number, it'll be great to know…" I was kicking myself, I sounded like a complete idiot.

"hmm, do you know miss Dentine?"

"yes I do, we met a few days ago…" I reply.

"alright. Her number is, _986-724-6435_." I quickly write it down on my hand, which I don't even know how I got a pen so quickly.

"thank you so much, sir…" I smiled weakly.

"thank you for calling, ma'am." He hung up.

I sigh heavily as I hit the red button, "I guess I can try this number then…." I copy the number on my hand then unconsciously made a small grin.

"hello?" came a feminine voice.

"uh…um…he-hello?" I growl in irritation, why am I acting like this? I don't like Demona that way… did I?

"ah if it isn't the damsel who was in distress, what can I do for you?" I could practically feel her smile through the phone.

"um…" I whacked my numb brain for an answer.

"speechless there?" I hear a chuckle.

"I don't know what to ask…"

"how about why I gave you the cell phone your using right now." She responded.

"yea, why did you give this to me?" I ask her as I twirl a strand of my hair.

"for we can talk, get to know eachother better. I was going to give the phone to a friend but I can always get another one." I hear her laugh.

"about what, I don't know you very well enough yet."

"yet? So there's a chance huh?" I stammer to change the sudden subject.

I hear her laughing in the sell phone I blush lightly, "that's not what I meant…"

"sure it isn't. so why'd you call in the first place?"

"I wanted some answers…"

"about?"

"well first off, how did you know about my mate Zaza? I thought some of the humans kept us secret." I ask in a serious tone.

"well us being secret is true but how you mate's body got in the hands of normal humans without Fox and her husband getting to her first is a mystery. We do have a cover up story for when we do steal her body back but I-…."

"steal?" I interrupted, I hope I didn't hear it clearly, "what did you mean by steal?"

"well they aren't just going to hand her body over to us now are they?" Demona asked as I covered my mouth, they are planning to steal my Zaza's body?

"what are you going to do with her once you got her?" I asked, I hope they weren't like those humans like the ones Brooklyn watches of the television where they cut her open just to experiment.

"give her a proper burial." I sigh in relief, at least she can have that, "you were thinking of something else weren't you?"

"yes…but I'm not going to answer that question your thinking."

"fair enough. So any other questions you'd like to know?"

I thought moment then shrugged, "why did you rescue me when that male tried to rape me?"

"ah…" I hear a hesitant chuckle, "I was flying around when I saw what that moron was trying to do to you."

I smile lightly, "so you were stalking me?"

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out." she jokes playfully as I hear a cute laugh. I quickly frown when I came back to realization, I'm going through a death…my mate's death…I don't need someone to flirt with me as soon as Zaza died. I feel ashamed as I look outside, "you there?"

"h-huh? Yes, I'm still here."

"whats your name anyway, I never did ask when we met."

"m-my name is Aintzane…" I trail off.

"Aintzane…? What a beautiful name…that's one name I wont forget." I blush lightly then sighs in depression.

"Demona…I can't do this…I mean I just lost my mate and I'm having trouble processing this…I got a lot to think over…and the clan isn't helping much with their charms," I hear a laugh, "I mean we can talk but…I just don't want to forget her…"

"I understand. If you want to talk then we'll talk, deal?"

"uh-huh…" I sniffle sadly.

"hey, everything will be okay…"

"okay…I have to go, it'll be sunrise soon…"I trail off.

"alright then…maybe you'll call tomorrow then, bye. I hear her hung up.

I sigh heavily, I got a gargoyle in love with me…lets add that to my list to worry about then.

A/N: hope you liked it, my second try on doing POV's funny I know, again I'm sorry for uploading the wrong chapter, clumsy me. NXU over and out!


	4. The reaction to the truth

A/N: okay heya! I don't know about you, but I think this chapter will break down a few walls on Zaza's wound on her left wing ^^

Aintzane roared as her stone skin broke away from her flesh, she then looked to Zaza's perch then looked away sadly, she still didn't get used to Zaza not being around anymore. She jumped off the cliff then walked into the castle where the rest of the clan was.

"hey Aintzane." Brooklyn walked over with a grin. Aintzane sighed sadly then held a fake smile, "yes, brother?" she asked.

"um…" he played with his white mane as he kept looking at random things to stare at, "I was wondering…if you aint busy or something, you want to go for a glide?"

Aintzane smiled warmly now, "I'm sorry but I think I just want to stay here, you understand don't you?" she patted his shoulder.

He nodded quickly then smiled, "yea, but if you want to; my offer still stands." He chuckled as he walked off with Lex and Broadway.

Aintzane chuckled then took the card from her shirt and read the phone number on it.

She walked into the living room were Hudson was watching a talk show, "how can you watch that? It's obviously fixed." Aintzane smiled as she sat on the floor wile playing with the cell phone Demona gave her.

"what do you mean, lass? This is something new that just came on the air."

"mm-hmm…" she pressed a button then dropped it quickly as it started making noise, "what in the world is that noise?" Aintzane yelped as she tried to muffle the noise.

"that's a ringtone, sorry I forgot to tell you that." Lex walked in and turned off the noise.

"it would've been nice to know before it scared me to death." She joked playfully.

Lex smiled as he gave the phone back to Aintzane, "where did you go the other night?"

"um…" Aintzane rubbed her shoulder.

"hey Aintzane, you want to go for a glide with me?" Angela asked, Aintzane sighed in relief as she nodded her head quickly.

"I'll tell you when we come back…okay?"

"ah its okay, you didn't have to answer if you didn't want to. Unlike Brooklyn I know when to give you your space." He grinned playfully as he sat on the floor next to Hudson.

Aintzane let out a breathless laugh as she followed Angela out side, but she noticed Elisa was and goliath was in there talking. Aintzane's curiosity got the best of her when she walked slowly toward the door and listened in on the conversation.

"you did the right thing Elisa."

"but Aintzane…she's horrified…she hasn't been herself since the death." Elisa said, Aintzane looked confused so she got closer to the door.

"if you continued to let Zaza attack those people, she would have killed them all." Goliath sighed sadly.

"why are they talking about Zaza…what was she doing?" Aintzane thought to herself as her rubbed her eyeridge, when she got confused or tried to problem solve she'd rubbed her eyeridge.

"but I shouldn't have closed my eyes when I took the shot, I didn't even know that I shot her wing."

"what?" Aintzane covered her mouth in shock, that was the reason Zaza couldn't catch the wind, that bullet hole tore the wing…so Elisa shot her wing…

Aintzane walked in with a stunned expression, "_you're_ the reason why she died?"

Elisa and Goliath looked to her in shock, "Aintzane…we can explain." Goliath said slowly as Elisa looked away.

"that's why she couldn't fly back up…" Aintzane started to breath hard and fast.

"Aintzane, we don't know if it was her shot or not."

"she just said she shot Zaza's left wing!" Aintzane snarled, her purple eyes turned to red in a matter of seconds.

Elisa walked behind Goliath's back as he readied for an attack, "Aintzane, calm down."

"I'm not going to listen to you anymore! She killed Zaza before she fell of the cliff!" Aintzane yowled as she jumped forward, trying to claw at the detective.

"Aintzane!" Goliath's deep voice growled as he pushed her off of him.

"you killed her!" Aintzane roared as she was trying her way back to the detective.

"Angela! Brooklyn!" Goliath demanded as he held Aintzane down of the floor.

"get off of me!" Aintzane growled as she kicked her legs to get up. Goliath pressed down harder on her back to keep her still.

"yea?" Brooklyn answered as he and Angela ran in.

"get her out of here, she's no longer part of this clan." He sadly looked down to Aintzane who kept growling in anger.

"why?" Angela asked.

"she just tried to attack Elisa, I don't want her to hurt the detective."

"she killed my Zaza!" Aintzane growled as she clawed the carpet as her wings and tail moved restlessly.

"whoa…" Brooklyn said as he grabbed Aintzane under the arm while goliath did the same.

"get off of me! let me go!" Aintzane snarled as she yanked her arms and lifted her feet to kick and claw.

"stop making this difficult…"goliath sighed as they walked to the cliff of the castle.

"she killed her…" Aintzane sniffled as she was pushed onto the perch where her lover fell off.

"we don't know that for sure, but I'm not going to risk you trying to hurt Elisa." Goliath said as he blocked the entrance of the castle.

Aintzane looked to him then growled lightly, "I guess this is goodbye then…" she jumped off then dive-bombed into the thick and busy city.

A/N: what will happen next I wonder… better find out next time then. Now I'm not very good with fight scenes but I'll try my best, also I've noticed these are getting shorter so imma try to make these longer for ya. Hope you liked it: NXU over and out!


	5. Asking for help

A/N: okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, just had a lot of stuff going on. Anyway without further ado, I give you chapter five! Enjoy!

* * *

The boiling sun bathed the planet below it in a desert-like heat. Of course the first of July is always like this. Demona, who was currently reading some of her mail, sighed heavily. Something else was on her mind, or to be more precise, someone. First was the gargoyle that crashed into the taxi, and was currently at some lab where normal humans worked. Demona wondered how the hell they got a hold of her before fox and her husband. Second was the female she talked to just five nights ago, Aintzane.

She draped her hand over her eyes, she knew to well how it was to lose a love one, and here she was flirting with her.

"I wonder why she hasn't called…" she talked to herself. She got up from her chair and looked outside to the cloudless sky. She still hasn't thought about how to get the body from the humans, they already refused to sell the body to her. Desperate times comes desperate measures as the old saying goes.

* * *

The sun had fled the moon a few hours ago, the hot desert heat chilled to a good 64, Aintzane was already on the move, possibly hoping to find Demona. She was in deep depression and Demona was the only other gargoyle she trusted since the rescue. She hid in an alleyway as she grabbed the phone from her shirt. Thankfully she had a very good memory as she typed the numbers in. the phone ran one time before someone answered.

Aintzane hid behind a dumpster as a man looked her way. She would've flew away but when Goliath put his weight on her back to hold her down, her right wing got twisted in the process, even though she flew off when she left, the pain came later.

"Hello?" the greeting was quick and eager, like it's been waiting for a call.

"D-Demona?" Aintzane asked in a hushed tone, where she was were packed with humans walking the sidewalks.

"Speaking." Demona cleared her throat as she calmed down.

Aintzane looked to the sky sadly as she felt the occurring pain from her wing, "Demona, I need your help…" she whimpered.

On the other line Demona was on a building stretching her wings out, she quickly stopped and looked concerned for Aintzane, "what's wrong?"

The moon bounced light off the Demona's gray skin as she listen to Aintzane's problem.

"…I was banished from his clan and now I don't have no where else to go…I-I'm scared." Aintzane finished as she flinches when she heard someone yell for a taxi.

Demona thought swiftly about this, they haven't known eachother well enough for long and this female trusts her strongly already. What should she do, help her or don't? She heard Aintzane sniffle into the phone. That was her answer "a gargoyle isn't afraid." She smiled.

"So you won't help me?"

"No I will." Demona said quickly as she walked to the edge of the building. "Where are you?" she asked.

"I-I think I'm somewhere around Wall Street." She replied. "I can't fly…it hurts to much."

Demona nodded, even though no one was around, "alright, I'll be there in a few, I'm not far."

"O-okay" Aintzane cleared her throat.

* * *

A/N: a little short I know but I'm not very good with a sneaking scenes, as always I'd like to hear what you people think of this story, reviews to me is like telling me that you like my writing. NXU over and out!


	6. Hesper Von Galician's late journal

A/N: heya nothing much other then to review, anyway on with the story.

An hour later Demona landed heavily on her balcony, she sighed heavily as she let Aintzane down onto her feet.

"You know you're pretty lucky you didn't get him angry." Demona scoffed as she opened one of her glass doors then walked in. Aintzane have not talked since Demona came for her. She had this unknown smile on her face, her hands constantly rubbing over eachother in nervous motions. Demona looked behind her and smiled warmly, "don't worry, whats mine is yours, Aintzane."

The pale blue gargoyle looked to Demona then slowly walked inside, Demona smiled as she kept the door open for the small and frail female. As soon as Aintzane walked in she smiled, "you have a beautiful home."

Demona looked behind her back as she locked to glass doors and smirked, "thanks. Bet goliath is still in that Stone Age look, eh?"

Aintzane giggled quietly as she looked around, Demona's home was much warmer and more welcoming the goliath's. She remembered when she and Zaza joined their clan; it took her three months to finally get used to her new home. But here, here she already felt like she was home, if only Zaza found Demona first instead of that human Elisa.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Demona's hand slowly waved in front of Aintzane.

"H-huh?" the petite female blinked quickly, she then notices Demona staring at her, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something…" she trailed off as she played with a strand of her hair.

Demona made an "understandable" look as she walked to the kitchen, "how long were you out there?"

Aintzane quickly followed the red-haired female like a puppy would its mother, "I don't remember, I think two days."

Demona nodded, "then you must be starving, am I right?"

Aintzane blushed as she looked away, she really didn't want anyone's pity.

"I take that as a 'yes' then." Demona laughed as she got some pasta out to prepare.

(An hour later)

Aintzane looked at the many books Demona had in her living room, Demona was currently in the shower cooling off, the heat made her extremely hot, and that cause some unwanted odors. Aintzane dragged her talon over the rough spines of the books, curious of what content they held. Then one finally caught her eye, a small, dilapidated, old book with a greenish-blue color to it. She gently grasped it into her hand and pulled it out of its resting place. This book clearly needed to be dusted off for this old book was covered in dust. She gently brushed the dust off the cover where the name of the book shown.

" 'Von Galician's late dairy'? Odd I've never heard that one before…" Aintzane whispered to herself.

She walked over by the lamp and sit on the floor instead of using the loveseat beside the lamp; she opened the first page where it was handwritten.

" 'If anyone is reading this, I have died a long time ago, my name was Hesper Von Galician, believe me or not I have seen the unknown powers of mystery. There are entities hiding among us, cloaking themselves in our form, speaking our tongue, breeding into our civilization. The reason I know this is because I have loved one of them, allow me to explain; I-.'"

"I see you like to read, huh?" Demona asked as she came in while drying her hair.

Aintzane quickly closed the book and jumped up to her feet, "I-I'm sorry, Demona."

"Ah don't be. Which one were you reading?" Demona looked behind Aintzane's back and plucked the book from the coffee table, "ah 'Von Galician's late dairy'. One of my old favorites…" she patted to book's hide and sighed in content.

"Who was that woman?" Aintzane looked to Demona.

Demona gave the book to Aintzane, "I didn't know her, I found this while in Germany."

"Germany? I always wanted to go to Germany…" Aintzane smiled.

Aintzane then noticed Demona wasn't wearing anything; she blushed heavily as she couldn't take her eyes off the female's body. Firm arms, toned stomach, water droplets trailed over perked breast then down to the core of her being. Not doubt; Demona was a very attractive female.

Demona finally noticed when she finished drying her hair, "anything wrong here?"

Aintzane blinked then quickly looked up at Demona's eyes.

"N-nothing I can think of…I-I mean your beautiful…and there's nothing wrong as far as I can see…" she stuttered as she looked away.

Demona smiled, "we're all females here, there's nothing to worry about. If you wish me to change then alright." She walked out of the room.

Aintzane slowly licked her lips as she saw Demona walk away. Nice and firm was all Aintzane thought about.


End file.
